


Some tweets before today (0224)

by hrc_xx



Category: MYSELF - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrc_xx/pseuds/hrc_xx
Summary: Tweets about my CS crushes, mostly the last one.





	Some tweets before today (0224)

**Author's Note:**

> Try to hold the old feeling of my last crush.  
> I don't like him anymore.  
> Might take some time to get used to it. Before that day come I might act weird.
> 
> I'll explain the reason in the note at the end of this work.

大概率會把他視為「初戀」吧 雖然沒有交往  
但 畢竟是一段很深刻的故事 也值得好好收藏  
真正飄在雲端過 也墜到谷底過  
而且他教會了我很多  
心態的調適 新的刺激 很多想法都是他帶給我的  
比如說講話（尤其是很嗆的）前三思  
雖然有時候還是會破功（  
但我有成長 代表是一段刻骨銘心的過程 夢很美，謝謝。  
下午6:19 · 2020年11月25日

：你覺得是什麼阻礙讓你們....  
：所有東西

：那最大的障礙呢？總有吧  
：我。  
下午8:09 · 2021年1月26日

跟Annie 聊了一晚之後 感覺有被聊開欸  
他讓我回頭審視了一下我們的關係  
也不只他啦 和另一個人的也是  
有相同但又不同的過往特別好聊欸  
上午6:55 · 2021年1月25日

前幾天我從朋友身上聞到了他的味道  
那剎那所有東西都衝進了我的腦袋  
我煞有其事的愣住了  
好像每次都是這樣  
下午6:20 · 2021年1月16日

事實總是來的猝不及防  
讓我僅剩的支架被全數吞噬  
讓我僅剩的愛幾乎全數溺亡  
上午6:59 · 2021年1月12日

當我看到Chuck 和Blair 的笑容  
我就知道他們找對人了  
他們就是對方生命中的soulmate 太適合了  
怎麼有人忍心把他們分開  
下午5:21 · 2021年1月10日

真的只希望對方好好的幸福的過下去  
我覺得這是最犧牲的  
變誤會也不辯護 這  
何嘗不是一個人能抽離的最高境界

抽離 不是逃避 是面對  
下午9:04 · 2021年1月7日

就是一直錯過 然後再錯過  
我的人生是用錯過構成的吧  
下午8:39 · 2021年1月7日

你在感情路上一定會摔一跤啦 跟我一樣  
雖然我已經摔很多跤了  
但我們還是把他看做一跤好了  
下午10:13 · 2020年12月23日

不知道是誰說的  
一個人喜歡的人的類型會大概率重複  
那我絕對是典型例子  
所有人身上都有他的影子  
下午11:43 · 2020年12月15日

轟轟烈烈終將歸於平凡 盛極一時的佳話終將石沈大海  
上午11:08 · 2020年11月24日

所有的景語都是情語  
上午10:39 · 2020年11月24日

是他把我推進了深淵 但他又是唯一的救世主.  
上午12:52 · 2020年11月22日

：梅溪湖，  
：我回來了！  
歡迎回家(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
上午12:12 · 2020年11月22日

大家都說要忘掉 我想我只能習慣  
下午10:16 · 2020年11月19日

我也不知道，不知道為什麼我眷戀於月亮。  
是因為，那晚在空中花園輕輕一瞥，就使我一愣的，以天空的瞳孔為背景，被稀疏水霧尊貴托著，金光閃閃的鵝黃球體嗎？  
還是，是因為我總愛用「看月亮」來搪塞掉他人的問話，以此掩蓋兩人暗波的流轉？  
我不知道。  
但既然這麼愛，也總歸有個原因吧。  
下午5:38 · 2020年11月19日

我永遠知道那個地方在哪。  
但他走太遠了。  
上午10:49 · 2020年11月13日

翻到了去年的日記。  
十月初開始寫的，十月底開始真正上手。  
校慶那頁，滿滿當當，密密麻麻全是字。  
字裡行間都充滿了莽撞的喜歡。  
但從什麼時候開始，我變成旁觀者了。  
下午11:19 · 2020年10月30日

漠視。  
在他眼裡，究竟是熾熱還是冷冽。  
下午11:15 · 2020年10月30日

他說 我看得出來你不喜歡他了  
我說 是喔 怎麼發現的  
他說 沒有光了 你以前看到他 甚至是講到他的時候 你都會發光 但我看不到了  
下午11:41 · 2020年10月19日

：We have no future, so don’t beg for it.  
什麼阿哩阿雜的fanfic  
下午6:42 · 2020年10月16日

：你要記得走出來  
上午11:30 · 2020年10月16日

我覺得我在他身上有還不完的債  
下午10:12 · 2020年10月14日

現在也很少是絞著疼了，  
倒是不時，常有一種悶悶的痛。  
就好像堆積已久的衣服要從衣櫃裡坍塌一般，拼命向外擠。 但卻遲遲出不來。  
下午8:21 · 2020年10月14日

這次的故事就是以前的文修修改改裁剪之後剩下來的精華  
當然說是故事而不是紀錄的原因 結局我是編的 編得很爛  
因為現實並非如此 事與願違 怎麼可能呈現出好作品  
但倒數幾段開始才是編的  
前面基本上都是真的 好過也是真的 吵過也是真的  
多希望結局也是真的  
下午3:22 · 2020年10月11日

我們也會越走越遠、越走越遠。  
直到你發現，  
留言區換了一批人；  
限時動態換了頭貼；  
別人主頁標的再也不是你；  
你也好久沒有在現實看到他了；  
才會驚覺，  
啊，走遠了呢。  
上午12:34 · 2020年10月10日

It's a good word. It means one who suffers. So I guess we're all patients.  
下午9:42 · 2020年8月29日

突然覺得好難過ㄛ  
以前都覺得他離開就離開反正世界就這麼大  
還會相遇吧 在某個轉角  
但忽然想到我們有可能是最後一次見了 就覺得很空虛  
好像以後會少了什麼  
明明只是跨半個地球卻好像永隔  
以為沒什麼交情其實跟他講了很多事  
好奇妙喔 人跟人的羈絆就是這樣ㄅ  
謝謝你出現在我超級賭爛的國中生活後半段  
上午3:14 · 2020年8月24日

走好 真的走好  
不知道下一次再見是什麼時候 但是希望你能一帆風順  
你帶給我很多歡笑 雖然我傷心的時候都一直損我  
但這好像已經成為日常 傷心的時候沒有你跟他跟我講大道理好像少了什麼  
短暫而真摯的友誼  
走好 謝謝你 未來也請繼續做自己  
上午12:30 · 2020年8月24日

恭喜你成為第一位同屆看我穿中山制服的人 而我也希望你成為第一個  
上午7:33 · 2020年8月19日

我在嘗試彌補Dash所謂的那個坑 要多少才夠填平它  
下午11:59 · 2020年8月5日

It’s okay.  
No, it’s not okay.  
No. But it is what it is.  
下午2:00 · 2020年7月30日

ハルカ なせ嘘をついた？  
あたし まあ気まずいことが発生しないため  
下午6:48 · 2020年7月17日

「（五人群） 3.0 ：大家我跟@ 正在交往」  
這句話至今無法從我腦海中抹去  
上午1:39 · 2020年7月16日

我決定要在三年目標再加一個  
不要再覺得自己什麼都做不好是廢渣然後就抱著謝爾哭  
明明很多事都證明你不錯了還要覺得自己是廢渣是怎樣  
｛希望三年後能在半夜也對自己說出你很棒這句話，並且不要躲在廁所偷哭。｝  
上午12:07 · 2020年7月11日

乾我現在需要kai和玠  
最好瘋狂數落我 笑死我都沒差  
說誰叫你要這樣也可以 什麼本來就知道會發生這種事情你在期待什麼也好  
反正我需要他們兩個  
下午11:20 · 2020年7月2日

如果沒有喜歡上他 我九上應該完完全全失去生活的樂趣 直接埋進書山  
然後還有可能很不專心（就載浮載沉）  
那樣我說不定連中崙都沒有  
所以啊 就算我們兩個並沒有一個完整的起伏跌宕 結尾甚至不完整還是開放式的  
但我還是很感謝能夠遇到你 喜歡上你  
真的。真的。謝謝。  
下午9:55 · 2020年6月26日  
不知如何表達 所以將滿滿的感謝化成擅長的文字  
盼你哪一天碰巧看到  
能夠懂我當初眼神裡的熾熱  
下午9:57 · 2020年6月26日

過了好久 我再把因為愛情點開的時候  
我已經沒事了  
下午11:57 · 2020年6月21日

他把書還給我了 書上有他的味道  
上午10:42 · 2020年6月15日

好像斷了 卻沒有斷乾淨  
好像和以往一樣 卻越發疏離  
下午9:27 · 2020年5月27日

我「我覺得經過這些事情之後 我學會看開了」  
Dash 「（笑）那根本是你在我們面前表現出放開了 實際上還不是一樣很在意」  
我「嗯 也對 我還是會躲在被窩裡偷偷哭」  
Dash「你這樣會把自己搞的很累啦」  
下午7:34 · 2020年5月18日

我的畢業花束是一枝向日葵  
玠「就 你知道 向日葵會吸收輻射」  
我「嗯 所以」  
玠「像是車諾比核電廠和福島核電廠旁邊都有種向日葵」  
我「然後」  
玠「所以 當它吸收到一定量的時候 你會 爆炸」  
我「（又科普？？）」  
沒事我只是看劇看到車諾比  
下午1:38 · 2020年6月26日

俺「啊好可惜啊熙玠不能來 沒有辦法拍照」  
Dash「你放心 畢業的時候我是不會放過你們的呵呵」  
？你呵屁(⚭-⚭ )  
下午11:12 · 2020年6月11日  
但你還是放手了。  
下午11:12 · 2021年2月23日

有事要找他，早早出教室在校門左邊等。  
和巧遇的學弟漫不經心的說了幾句話。  
沒多久，魚貫人流中出現他的臉。  
「不要淋雨，進來。」我順勢接下從他人傘下鑽出的他，肩膀濕了一邊。  
「等等，不要出去...」「這邊沒有雨了啦，上面有棚子。」他無奈道。  
下午8:52 · 2020年5月21日

@被被有片海：我覺得他們現在應該處於一種友達以上戀人未滿的階段，互相試探酸甜苦澀，明明踏出一步就能成為戀人偏偏又害怕猶豫，猶豫未來的不確定。也許他們之後會發展成為友情、兄弟情甚至是像雙雲那樣的靈魂伴侶，但我始終覺得他們之間最好的歸宿是愛情，否則多少都有遺憾 -弘楊  
下午10:02 · 2020年4月23日

Dash：「（講冷笑話）」  
我：「不好笑 你怎麼跟侯一樣」  
Dash：「跟熙玠一樣喔 看來你會喜歡我（笑」  
嗨先生需要免費閃巴掌服務嗎 過敏到腦了否  
節錄20200421貼文  
下午10:57 · 2021年2月23日

（錄音）  
我「誒你跟3.0真的沒一腿嗎」 （為保護當事人 此處使用代號）  
「真的沒有（無奈）而且Dash已經來問過我了」  
我「我知道啊 是我叫他去問的」  
「？？？？？？」  
wwwwwwwww直升的壞處wwww  
下午10:50 · 2020年4月11日

記得有一次我跑外務回來很累 一進班就直接坐在Kai的位子上 （他的位子在門口）  
然後侯就拿一張有方程式的紙條給我 問我知不知道這是什麼  
我直接回答不知道（無法思考

結果那是愛心的方程式  
（開始憶往昔的老人  
下午5:32 · 2020年4月11日

雖然他們都在笑 說我們的音樂太異次元 說人聲和旋律不合  
我也有點後悔放任他做電音  
但是 但是  
我真情實感的喜歡著我們的歌  
不管是他的編曲我的填詞  
我真的很喜歡《並肩》  
不管叫無盡夏 並肩 還是untitled  
那都是 我 們 的 歌  
下午3:19 · 2020年3月8日

很想他 但想得很空虛 很無力  
總感覺自己不該繼續在意下去 只能看著ins的上線時間勉強關注  
什麼時候居然需要做到這樣

想要有一個理由去打擾他  
上午1:11 · 2020年2月8日

**Author's Note:**

> I read his (ex)gf's finsta this afternoon on my way home.  
> It clearly showed his other personalities that I didn't know.  
> THAT'S THE TRIGGER.  
> I felt sad and like my sky fell, not hate. Also empty.  
> So I let go, all the feelings I had for him.  
> TBH, I LOVE all my crushes after having no feelings of like for them. I mean, in a mother-son way.  
> I don't like him anymore.
> 
> That's it, after the letter for a year and a month, our story ended.  
> As a finale of a drama, we took a bow, the curtain covered the stage, the light turned off.  
> Everything stopped there, eternally, deadly, mercilessly.
> 
> I was shattered, I was broken.  
> I healed, at the same time.


End file.
